


Мы строим замки из кошмаров и спим в них королевским сном

by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E
Summary: Идриль страшно, но у неё есть маска правительницы, острый ум и меч. И даже лучше того: у неё есть отважные тётушки и мудрая мать — если что и способно дать ей сил, то только они.





	Мы строим замки из кошмаров и спим в них королевским сном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We build castles with our fears and sleep in them like kings and queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450461) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 

Идриль любила дворец своего прадедушки: его бескрайние зелёные лужайки, по которым так приятно пробежаться босиком; библиотеки, полные книг в мягких кожаных переплётах с картинками и пока ещё слишком сложными словами на сладко пахнущих страницах; укромные уголки и всеми позабытые переходы, в которых так легко затеряться ребёнку.

И это было к лучшему — в последнее время ей редко позволялось его покидать. Отец не говорил почему, но Идриль научилась мастерски подслушивать чужие разговоры — к тому же обитатели дворца так часто кричали друг на друга, что можно было обойтись и без этого.

Вот и сейчас её дедушка и двоюродная бабушка спорили во весь голос, и Идриль изо всех сил вжималась в колонну, служившую ей укрытием, прижимая руки ко рту, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие случайным всхлипом.

Дед, понизив голос, успокаивающе проговорил:

— Сестра, успокойся...

— «Успокойся»? — огрызнулась добрая и тихая тётушка Финдис. — Твои последователи буянят на улицах, и ты говоришь _мне_ успокоиться?! Как скоро они начнут убивать друг друга?

— Меня это печалит не меньше твоего, — мягко отозвался дедушка. — Если бы не Феанор...

— Начал всё это Феанор, но в дуэли участвуют двое! Ты говоришь, что его ветреность не подобает правителю — и я согласна! — но чем ты лучше?

— Я не стану отсиживаться в стороне, пока он добивается своего. Едва ли ты поймёшь...

— Почему нет? Я — точно такая же наследница Финвэ, как ты или он, пусть даже мне и не пришло в голову дважды назвать себя в честь отца!

— Так вот в чём дело! Тебя вовсе не волнует наш народ, но то, что тебе в чём-то отказали.

— Не _смей_ перевирать мои собственные слова! — воскликнула Финдис, едва не переходя на крик. — Я сносила унижение за унижением, пока вы с Феанором раздували междоусобицу, и теперь ты обвиняешь _меня_ в эгоизме?

Идриль всхлипнула, не сдержавшись, и спорщики мигом затихли. Она не хотела плакать, но разве не должен был дворец быть мирным местом — так обещал отец, — а взрослые — мудрыми? Сейчас они были не лучше Идриль с Ородретом, повздорившими до драки из-за игрушек.

— Финдис, если ты не способна держать себя в руках, то нам не о чем больше разговаривать, — ледяным тоном промолвил дед. — Пожалуйста, займись своей племянницей, — он развернулся на каблуках и ушёл прочь.

Финдис кусала нижнюю губу, гневно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. А затем она направилась к другому концу зала, громко стуча туфлями по мраморному полу, и заключила Идриль в объятия.

— Прости, — вхлипнула Идриль. — Мне стало страшно.

Финдис вытерла её слезы рукавом, жёстким от вышивки.

— Бояться не стыдно, Келебриндал, — сказала она. — Но не позволяй другим увидеть твой страх. Попомни мои слова, они всё извернут против тебя.

***

Годы спустя, когда искры усобицы вспыхнули ярким пламенем, она смотрела на бездыханное тело матери и вспоминала тётушкины слова. Она не дала волю слезам, и не только из стыда — на морозе они тут же бы застыли льдом на её щеках.

Эленвэ из ваниар была практичной женщиной со стальным стержнем под копной золотых кудрей. Она снимала с себя украшения, чтобы отметить сияющими камнями могилы усопших и разрывала шёлковые платья на повязки для отмороженных конечностей. Она сшивала тюленьи шкуры, в кровь раздирая мягкие пальцы, и натирала кожу вонючим жиром, чтобы спастись от холода. Но теперь ни её доброта, ни её практичность — всё это не имело больше никакого значения.

— Разве ты не боишься? — обратилась Идриль к матери, когда они пустились в путь.

— О нет, милая, у меня нет на это времени, — ответила Эленвэ и отправила Идриль в конец колонны спросить, нет ли у Малгелира пары лишних крючков для ловли рыбы.

— Рассэль умер ночью, — у Идриль щипало глаза от с трудом сдерживаемых слёз и текло из носа.

— Нужно будет навестить Фуиртэль, ей, должно быть, совсем тяжко, — сказала мать и вытерла ей нос рукой в варежке. — Возьмём с собой брусок тюленьего жира — это, конечно, не обычный дар, но лучше у нас ничего нет.

— Арранит говорит, что мы глупцы и Льды никогда не закончатся, — пожаловалась Идриль спустя десять лет после начала путешествия, когда они вместе грелись под шкурами. — Она говорит, мы все умрём.

— Арранит только зря разводит панику, — ответила мать и попросила её посчитать остатки зерна. Вскоре, пересчитав все мешки до единого, Идриль поняла, что она недоговаривает.

— Хватит меня обманывать! — закричала она, врываясь в их палатку и поднимая в воздух облако снежинок. — Я уже не ребёнок, со мной не нужно нянькаться! — её голос надломился, и она сама подумала, что в это мгновение говорила совсем как маленькая девочка.

— Я не нянькаюсь с тобой, Идриль Тургониэль, — отозвалась мать, укутанная в потёртые шкуры — в её голосе слышалась гордость. — Ты принцесса нолдор, а значит — должна быть достойной правительницей своего народа. Сохраняй спокойствие и силу духа перед лицом невзгод, а если храбрости в сердце не хватает — берись за дело, чтобы не было и минуты свободной на страх. Будь силой своего народа.

— Тётушка Финдис сказала, что никто не должен видеть моих слёз, — всхлипнула Идриль.

— Твоя тётушка — умная женщина.

Сотню тысяч миль и двенадцать лет спустя Идриль стояла подле тела матери и думала о том, что чувствует.

— Нам нужно быть осторожнее, — сказала она. — Впредь будем посылать отряды проверить, нет ли впереди ещё таких ледяных хребтов.

По толпе прокатился согласный ропот. Идриль опустилась на колени рядом с отцом.

— Положим её в сани, — предложила она, — а когда лёд станет толще, вырежем из него блоки для гробницы, — он кивнул, но им с Финродом всё равно пришлось силой забрать у него тело.

Идриль позволила себе расплакаться — много часов спустя, когда её разум больше не занимали более важные дела, а слёзы не могли увидеть спутники.

***

— Научи меня сражаться, — попросила она тётю Лалвен. 

Меч не смог бы спасти жизнь её матери — но мог спасти дядю. Аргон был младше её, но пал в бою, пока она беспомощно отсиживалась в обозе.

Лалвен рассмеялась. Как и всегда, это был скорее горький смех.

— Глупо будет спрашивать, что сподвигло тебя на это.

— Я не хочу больше бояться, — ответила Идриль.

— Меч не оградит тебя от страха — но он и не должен. Страх дарит нам силы жить, Келебриндал.

О Битве у Ламмота уже начали складывать песни. Идриль помогла подготовить тело дяди к погребению: срезала с него грязные, остро пахнущие одежды, натянула на изломанные члены богато вышитый бархат, уложила волосы, спрятав за ними проломленный череп. После она сидела рядом с отцом за пиршественным столом, и на её лице отражалось то же выражение мрачного триумфа, которым светился лик деда. Она рукоплескала бардам, певшим о его отваге — ибо он и вправду был отважен, — и юности — ибо он действительно был юн. Они не пели о том, о чём шептались воины: победа уже была в руках, когда юнец нарушил строй, сломя голову бросившись навстречу славе.

— Страх — словно вода, — промолвила Идриль. — Без неё не выжить, но в море можно и утонуть.

Тётушка склонила голову набок, задумавшись над словами племянницы, и отблески пламени заиграли на опалах в её волосах и стёклах очков на носу. 

— Мудро сказано, племянница. Приди ко мне завтра с первыми лучами солнца.

Лалвен впервые взяла в руки меч в Валиноре, изучая древние клинки с востока, принесённые путниками в памяти и мозолистых руках. Идриль не знала, когда в сердце тёти пробудился этот интерес, но, зная её, была уверена, что был он не сугубо исследовательским — как бы Лалвен ни любила древние истории. Страх, который они познали в Амане в дни непокоя, ни в какое сравнение не шёл с ужасом, преследовавшим их здесь, но у детей Индис и тогда было достаточно причин думать о собственной безопасности.

— И всё же ты последовала за ним, — сказала Идриль на следующее утро, когда они с Лалвен завтракали. Она совсем выбилась из сил, но её руки — покрытые свежими мозолями и сбитые в кровь на костяшках, — держали кружку с чаем твёрдо и уверенно.

— «Дела, свершённые нами, будут воспеты в песнях — и не забыты до последних дней Арды», — сказал мой брат, и в этом он не ошибся, — Лалвен сунула в рот кусок бекона и изящно вытерла жир с губ первой тряпкой, попавшейся под руку — той же, которой вытирала клинки; в конце концов, даже здесь они оставались принцессами. — Как я могла отказаться?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы и о тебе сложили песню? — спросила Идриль.

— Ну уж нет, — ответила тётя. — Истории, которые о нас рассказывают, словно саван — за ними почти не видно самого героя. Мне почти жаль Феанора! Лучше уж навсегда исчезнуть из народной памяти, чем остаться в ней таким.

Юный Аргон лёг в могилу в лучшем из саванов, подумала Идриль, и дрожь пробежала по её телу, несмотря на солнце, давно начавшее свой путь по небосводу.

Вскоре она научилась уверенно держать клинок в руке. Едва ли ей суждено было стать великой воительницей, но боевые мозоли на ладонях и сила в ногах придавали уверенности. Теперь, если — _когда_ — в дверь постучится беда, она не сдастся без боя и умрёт смертью наследницы Финвэ — не перепуганной крольчихи перед лицом устрашающего ястреба.

Когда напасть застала её тетю в авангарде Финголфина в последние часы Дагор Аглареб, Идриль и её тело подготовила к погребению. Она обошла её комнаты, возвращая взятые когда-то из библиотеки книги обратно на полки, отсылая платья, простыни и мебель тем, кому они были нужнее; дневники и письма она сожгла — не хотела, чтобы те попали в лапы любопытных летописцев.

Но тётушкин меч она оставила себе — и ни словом не обмолвилась о том отцу.

***

— Я умираю, — сообщила Аредель. — Только не говори отцу, — она подмигнула: теперь можно было сделать вид, будто сказанное — просто шутка.

Идриль взяла ладонь тёти в свою и не сдержала гримасы — хватка её была по-прежнему сильна, хоть пальцы и скользили от пота. Ни у неё, ни у Аредель не было дара исцеления, но сомнений в правдивости слов не оставалось.

— Что я могу сделать? — спросила она.

Глаза Аредель засияли, словно два угля на посеревшем лице, а её пальцы впились в чужую ладонь с такой силой, что лицо Идриль исказила боль.

— Помни меня. Не слушай, что обо мне начнут рассказывать. Помни _меня_.

— Я буду, — сказала Идриль, — буду помнить. Ты вечно напоминала мне, как однажды убила двух оленей одним выстрелом. А _тебе_ вечно напоминали о том, как ты сломала руку, свалившись с прабабушкиной вишни. Два раза подряд — потому что после первого полезла туда опять, ещё толком не оправившись. Или, помнишь, как вы с Галадриэль поспорили, что ты не сможешь доплыть через пролив до Тол-Эрессеа? Ты чуть не потонула, доказывая свою правоту.

— Но всё-таки доплыла.

— И правда.

— Ты замечательная девочка, Идриль. И не по годам взрослая. Это тоже помни.

Идриль не плакала с тех пор, как была ребёнком. Не заплакала и сейчас.

— Я буду помнить.

— Что ж, вот что я оставляю после себя, — заключила Аредель, по-прежнему беззаботно улыбаясь. — А ты, Келебриндал, пообещай, что твои ножки не разучатся убегать.

«Убегать _куда_?» — едва не спросила Идриль, но вспомнила, чему учила её мать, и прикусила язык, не дав своим мыслям отразиться на миловидном лице.

— Помощь не придёт, — продолжила Аредель, и её глаза были глазами лисицы, угодившей в капкан — полные страха и решимости. — Спасения не будет, если только ты не вырвешь его сама. Что, я нагнала на тебя страху?

Идриль подумала о неистовом белом пламени, задушенном ветвями и тёмными водами — и теперь угасающем в этой душной комнате.

— Да.

— _Отлично_. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. Я мечтала, что воспитаю в своих детях храбрость — но я была храброй, и чем это закончилось?

— Прости меня, — ответила Идриль; она никогда не была храброй — она была милой и скромной и боялась всего на свете.

— Мать-Варда, не вздумай извиняться! — возмутилась Аредель, и Идриль не сдержала истеричного смешка. — Я люблю тебя, — продолжила тётя. — Не забывай об этом.

Аредель заботилась об Идриль на льду, когда её матери не стало. Она была не в силах заменить Эленвэ — и не пыталась. Она стала для неё старшей сестрою — отважной, говорливой и грубой. Как-то раз она показала Идриль снежных лисов за игрой; показала, как правильно стрелять, снимать и сушить шкурку; а затем подарила ей пару замечательных мягких рукавичек. Они всё ещё лежали у Идриль в одном из её сундуков — давно ставшие ей малы и истёртые от частой носки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответила Идриль и с жаром заключила тётю в объятия.

Тётя охнула в ответ и мягко обвила её руками, давно позабывшими вес лука и копья. Идриль вдохнула аромат её волос — хоть бы он остался в памяти. Ей не удалось попрощаться с матерью — но она была благодарна и за это.

— Приведёшь Ломиона? — наконец попросила Аредель.

Идриль застыла.

Аредель утешающе погладила её по спине — прежде она никогда её не утешала, и Идриль стало тошно.

— Ему тоже нужно попрощаться, — сказала она. — Он ни в чём не виноват.

Идриль не решилась открыть рта и только молча кивнула, а затем, напоследок сжав тётушкину ладонь, отправилась на поиски кузена.

А потом — потому что она была милой и скромной, но вовсе не глупой, — она вытащила старый кедровый сундук, набитый её детскими безделушками. Рукавички были на месте: она зарылась в них лицом, вдыхая сладковатый аромат кедра и затхлый запах старой шерсти.

В Гондолине, под защитой толстых стен и семи врат, легко было забыть, но под старыми игрушками и потёртыми башмаками из тюленьей кожи, завёрнутый в поблёкшие ваниарские шелка, лежал клинок нолдорской работы — острый даже спустя многие годы забытья.

Её вновь пробрал страх, которого она не ведала веками, пальцы сжались на рукояти меча и ноги закололо от неистового желания пуститься в бег.

В этот раз она не пыталась его побороть.

***

Она думала, что падёт в бою.

Чего она не ожидала — так этого того, что переживёт оборону отцовского города, переживёт отчаянную битву за жизнь сына. Теперь она не знала, что делать дальше.

Страх, поселившийся в её душе, невозможно было побороть; невозможно было и сбежать от него, и скрывать свои чувства становилось всё труднее с каждым днём. Она бросалась в атаку и парировала удары, пока руки не немели настолько, что больше не могли удержать меча; она бежала, пока не стирались подошвы туфлей; и не спускала с лица выражения величественной решимости — порой казалось, что оно так и застынет на нём навсегда, словно на одной из скульптур её тётушки.

Но о тётушке лучше и не вспоминать, как и о дядюшках, которые были ей милы до Затмения и Льдов. Некоторые остались ей милы и после. И всё же когда её потрёпанный судьбою отряд беженцев добрался до устья Сириона и услышал вести, она не нашла в себе сил удивиться.

После балрогов и огромных стальных змеев, после рухнувших на землю башен города, который она помогала строить, и криков подданных, которых она должна была и не смогла спасти — ничто больше не могло вселить в неё ужаса.

Это было так — и всё же ей с трудом хватило решимости облачиться в лучшее из своих потрёпанных платьев и опуститься в реверансе перед троном юной правительницы синдар.

— Звёзды осияли нашу встречу, — объявила девочка своим высоким, дрожащим и несмелым голоском. По виду ей было не больше десяти, на деле даже меньше, если смертная кровь в ней была так же сильна, как в сыне самой Идриль.

— Мы бесконечно благодарны, леди Эльвинг, за ваше гостеприимство, — ответила Идриль медленно и размеренно, по-прежнему склоняясь в реверансе.

— В эти времена... в эти тёмные времена мы... — малышка затихла и с отчаянием глянула Идриль через плечо — туда, где, должно быть, стояла её нянька. — Мы рады узам дружбы с нолдор.

Возможно ли, что такая речь была выбрана не случайно? Но даже если так, едва ли девочка задумывалась о своих словах — и потому Идриль сдержала весёлую усмешку.

— Мы отплатим вам сполна. Всё, что мы можем предложить — воздвигнуть стены для вашего города, сковать оружие, соткать ткани для облачения прекрасной юной королевы, — во всём этом мы рады быть полезны, — она умолчала о нолдорском ювелирном искусстве.

Губы Эльвинг зашевелились, но с них не слетело ни слова. Идриль показалось, что пред ней на мгновение предстали призраки Элуреда и Элурина, и она была втайне рада, что девочка не выкрикнула их имён, вжимаясь в спинку трона.

— Спасибо, — почти прошептала она.

— Аудиенция окончена, — объявил приказчик, выйдя к трону, и Идриль опустилась ещё ниже в поклоне, выпрямилась и вышла вон.

Конечно же, нельзя было укрепить узы между двумя народами, не поделившись с синдар всеми своими знаниями о кузнечном ремесле. Те не могли не отплатить той же монетой, и так пришельцы начали познавать искусство кораблестроения и мореплавания.

Порой Идриль отправляла юного принца Эарендила в наспех построенный дворец — советоваться с королевой или просто играть с ней в шахматы, карты и шашки; руководил ли ей политический расчёт или материнская забота — всё шло на благо её цели.

Но ни проницательность, ни предвидение не сыграли своей роли в том, что однажды утром, ещё до того, как Ариэн взошла на небосвод и на гладь Сириона высыпали рыбаки, она оказалась на пристани — хотя некоторое время спустя она и пыталась убедить себя в обратном. Предвидение было лучше пробуждения в холодном поту, с дрожью в ногах и разрывавшими простыни пальцами. Если бы только она раньше взялась за дело, собрала больше последователей, боролась упорнее...

Но сделанного не вернуть. А на песке, всего лишь в ста ярдах от неё, сжавшись в комочек, сидела девочка: чёрные волосы гнездом, белые юбки — как пена.

— Где ваши слуги, леди Эльвинг? — обратилась к ней Идриль, медленно подходя ближе — она не хотела спугнуть малышку.

— Спят, — прошептала девочка надломленным голоском и развернула к ней лицо, пошедшее красными пятнами, липкое от морской соли и слёз. Её глаза — тёмные, как у всех синдар — влажно блестели в полумраке.

Идриль спустилась на песок и почувствовала, как что-то быстро юркнуло прочь от её обнажённых ступней.

— Почему же вы не спите?

— Мне стало страшно.

— Бояться не стыдно, — ответила Идриль и наклонилась вытереть девочке слёзы рукавом. — Но вы должны использовать страх на благо себе.

_И я покажу как._


End file.
